Mikey
by ChloeIsSherlocked
Summary: Nikki and Lorraine babysit Nikki's nephew, ONESHOT


**I posted this one shot on the Waterloo Road forums a while back and thought I'd share it on here, Nikki and Lorraine babysit Nikki's nephew. Trouble? Read and find out**

* * *

Lorraine yawned as she entered her kitchen, her slippers sliding across the tiled floor, she opened her fridge and found an orange juice carton, and she poured herself a glass before looking at her calendar.

Nikki was still asleep when Lorraine came bouncing into the bedroom "Nikki, Nikki wake up!" she threw a satin cushion that bounced off her head.

Nikki groaned "What?"

"Since when were we babysitting?" Lorraine asked.

Nikki tried to adjust to the sunlight beaming into the bedroom "Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you that." She said while yawning.

"How am I supposed to fit that in with my schedule?"

"Lorraine relax, I'm sure you can get enough work done, while watching my nephew."

"Mikey is young, boisterous, a tearaway."

"Well it didn't help the last time you saw him where he was intoxicated with fizzy pop" Nikki sat up.

"He wouldn't stop shouting, it gave me a headache."

"Least I now know you aren't the parenting type." Nikki got out of bed and straight into the shower before Lorraine could answer.

"What time will he be here?" Lorraine asked while carefully combing her blonde locks.

"About ten" Nikki confirmed while taking some notes.

"What are you doing?" Lorraine asked as she turned on her stool.

"Making sure I have everything noted for Mikey" she tapped her pen on the paper while thinking.

Lorraine turned back to her mirror and started applying her expensive concealer under her eyes.

Nikki got up "Right I'll be back soon."

"I thought he was being dropped off, and it's no way near ten yet."

"I'm going to stock up."

"We have food sitting in the fridge he can eat."

"I promised him chicken nuggets and curly fried" Nikki pursed her lips before departing the bedroom.

Lorraine was in the lounge when Nikki came back, she got up and stood in the doorway, perching one leg on the door frame. "I thought you were going for chicken nuggets and curly fries" she eyed to the bags that looked full.

"Well I get a bit carried away when there are offers on" Nikki placed the plastic bags on the counter island and started unpacking things. "I did however buy you a bottle of red so you can relax later." She passed her the bottle.

Lorraine smiled "Thank you, I'll just chill this in the fridge" she placed it in the fridge.

Time ticked by quickly and at just a few minutes past ten, Mikey was dropped off. As Lorraine approached him, he stood there, with his hands in his jean pockets and staring at her without expression.

"Do you remember me?" Lorraine asked as she bent down to his height.

He nodded enthusiastically and a small smile crept up on his face "Auntie Lorraine!"

"That's right; do you remember what I do?"

"You rich, you have a school, with ginormous kids who are much older than me" Mikey hugged Lorraine.

She squirmed a bit, and looked at Nikki who had reappeared "He likes you."

"Yeah…can see that" she struggled to say as Mikey had wrapped his arms round her neck.

Nikki looked down at Mikey "Hey, why don't we go and see what's on TV?" she suggested.

"TV?" he followed Nikki into the lounge, Lorraine bent up and smiled at the giggles that she could hear.

She entered the lounge to see Nikki and Mikey cuddled up watching cartoons, she watched and observed the happiness, and how confident Nikki looked, she was a natural she thought.

Nikki looked up at her girlfriend "Come sit down, he's about to tell me a story" Nikki patted next to her.

Lorraine smiled and joined Nikki and Mikey on the sofa, looking at Mikey with big eyes and listening to everything he had to say.

"He was massive, he probably hurt his head on the ceiling" Mikey was explaining about a very tall man he had seen in the previous week.

"A lot of tall men are careful Mikey" Lorraine smiled at how confident he was.

"I thought Auntie Nikki was tall but someone beat her" he giggled with a cheesy grin.

Nikki looked at him with her mouth wide open "Mikey that isn't very nice"

Mikey kept giggling then tapped her shoulder "It!" he ran off into the kitchen.

Lorraine looked at Nikki; you seriously aren't going to play that in the house?"

"No I'll bribe him with hide and seek." Nikki said.

"That's worse; he could hide anywhere and mess something up."

"Look, I'll take full responsibility if anything gets damaged or broken, I don't want him being bored and sulking, and he wants to have fun like any child." Nikki left the room, annoyed at Lorraine's fussiness.

When Lorraine had the courage to go talk to Nikki she saw Mikey looking in the airing cupboard. "Mikey what are you doing?" she ran her hand through her hair.

"Looking for Nikki, she has to hide in a big place."

"Well an airing cupboard can certainly not fit a full size woman." She shut the door and turned to face him. "Now, please be careful, there are many important and valuable things in this house what can't be replaced and I will be utterly angry to see a single scratch on them."

Mikey nodded "Me won't touch, me be very careful, me know things very special to Lorraine, me will be upset too"

Lorraine smiled "Good, now go play."

"Yay, thank you" Mikey ran off into the other room, being very careful.

After Nikki had been found she approached Lorraine "He is just a boy, talking to him like a student isn't the best idea, he seemed frightened when he found me but he refused to say what the matter was."

"Save it Nikki, I didn't even want to babysit, but no you agreed, this is my house and you should consult me when some strange boy is going to be residing for a few hours."

"That strange boy happens to be my nephew and if you are so stressed about it then go out for a few hours; I can take good care of him by myself!" Nikki shouted.

"Don't fight" Mikey said as he suddenly appeared.

"I'm sorry" Nikki apologised.

Lorraine looked at her "Fine, I'll go out, make use of my wasted time." She slammed the front door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing, how about we do some drawing?"

"Yeah!" he jumped up and down.

Nikki was sat at the counter island drawing next to Mikey. "What are you drawing Nikki?"

"I'm attempting a rose; it's my favourite flower, what about you?"

"Secret!"

"Ah, look forward to it."

Mikey scribbled and scribbled until his little voice yelled "Finished!"

"Let's see then" Nikki turned a little so she was facing him.

Mikey held it up "That's you, that's Lorraine, that's me and that's my mummy and daddy."

"Wow, you'll grow up to be an artist, how about I go and get you a snack, chicken nuggets?"

Mikey's face lit up "Chicken nuggets, with curly fries?"

"Huh, wow, you are correct" she giggled.

Soon enough Nikki and Mikey were sharing some chicken nuggets and curly fries while watching a film.

"Do you love Lorraine, like my mummy and daddy love each other?"

"Yes I do"

"Are two girls allowed to do that?"

"Of course, although not everyone is okay with it, which is upsetting." Lorraine had returned and was standing outside the living room listening.

"I'm okay with it"

"That's good, what do you think of Lorraine?"

"She's scary; she looks nice, but really scary."

"There's no need to be scared of her, she is nice."

Mikey shook his head "What do you think of her?"

"She's beautiful, intelligent, a hard worker and full of determination."

Lorraine entered the room "Am I really that scary, I don't mean to be?"

Mikey hid his face into Nikki. "It's okay Mikey."

"I'll be in the kitchen" Lorraine felt tears in her eyes, she didn't mean to be scary, and she feared that she wouldn't be capable to ever be a mother.

Nikki came in later carrying a sleeping Hugo "Are you okay?"

"Not really" she sniffled.

"Look, your just worried that he will do something stupid, he is a good boy, comes from good parenting, and I'm sure you'd be a good parent"

"You think?"

"Absolutely, you'll be able to get the message straight into their brains, and manage to keep it there."

"But I'm scared that I'll scare the child, make them hate me."

"They'll never hate you, they might say it but they will always love you."

Nikki came into the living room and joined Lorraine after seeing out Mikey and his parents. "Hectic day."

"Could they get any worse?" Lorraine smiled sipping her red wine. "Top up?" she offered.

"Oh yes please" Nikki held out her glass as Lorraine filled it. "I'd love to have kids you know, one to myself, motherhood would certainly be a road I'm willing to take."

"Maybe you could…"

"Really?"

"Well, with the money I have, IVF is easy to pay for."

"You want a child?"

"More than anything, we're engaged, and now marriage is legal for us, it would feel complete."

"Wow" Nikki couldn't contain her happiness.

"So, you sure you want this?"

Nikki nodded "Oh my god this will be perfect."

"One thing though"

"What's that?"

"Who will carry the child?"

Nikki bit her lip.

* * *

**I have left this open so if you would like to see a continued story for this, let me know by reviewing or PM'ing me. All reviews will be greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
